Saving Bella TRADUCTION FR
by mynxi
Summary: Jasper est de retour à Forks pour s'excuser mais il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il allait découvrir. Il sait, maintenant,  qu'il doit bien faire les choses. Mais comment ? Et quel est ce truc sur la vraie compagne ? Non-canon  AU  New Moon OOC
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je me lance aujourd'hui dans une traduction.

Cette fiction apparatient à Mynxi, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.

Vous trouverez l'originale de la fiction sous ce lien **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5560977/1/Saving_Bella**

Il y a 55 chapitres et la fic est terminée.

Je me suis mise à lire des fic en VO quand je n'ai plus trouvé de JELLA en VF et du coup j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager.

J'avoue que je suis un peu anxieuse car première trad et première publication, donc si vous relevez des incohérences, n'hésitez pas. Si une âme charitable veut jouer le rôle de Bêta, je suis preneuse également, parce que franchement, j'ai bien du modifier ce chapitre 4 ou 5 fois et à force de relire je ne vois plus rien, LOL.

BONNE LECTURE ET A TRES VITE POUR VOS PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

JPOV

Je passai mes doigts dans mes cheveux et cessai de me frotter la nuque. Dépité, je levai les mains et criai :

**"Merde! Charlie! Je ne sais même pas quoi dire!"** je ne savais vraiment pas, j'avais le cœur brisé, mais Bella...Bella n'avais pas seulement le cœur brisé, son âme était déchirée, brisée, torturée. Elle avait l'air d'un zombie.

C'était bizarre de penser, de la part d'un vampire, que quelqu'un puisse devenir un zombie, pourtant le mot correspondait réellement. Elle ne peut avoir cherché à manger des cerveaux, comme dans les films, mais Bella était à peine présente.

Elle était sans vie, elle faisait tout ce qu'elle était censée faire mais en pilotage automatique. Elle ne prêtait attention à personne à moins qu'ils ne lui posent directement une question. Ses yeux étaient vides, remplis d'angoisse et de peur.

Qu'une petite humaine ait l'air si effrayante à mes yeux était la preuve que la situation était vraiment mauvaise.

Charlie me fixait, simplement. Si son visage ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il pensait, ses émotions le faisaient, assurément.

Quand j'avais frappé à la porte une heure plus tôt, il avait ouvert avec un sourire mais il s'est rapidement transformé en regard haineux et ses sentiments suivaient.

**"Est-ce que Bella est ici?"** ai-je demandé, avec un accent du sud, aussi poliment que je le pouvais.

Il me regardait, bouche bée, avec incrédulité. Ses émotions dégageaient successivement haine, tristesse puis regrets et à nouveau tristesse et haine.

Il voulait me haïr, être furieux après moi, mais il était tellement triste qu'il avait du mal à maintenir ce sentiment de haine.

Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ce qui n'allait pas. Pourquoi me détesterait-il autant? Savait-il même qui j'étais? Je savais que Bella était dans la maison, je pouvais la sentir et entendre son cœur battre, cependant, je ne ressentais aucune émotion venant d'elle. Je me suis convaincu que l'ampleur des émotions de Charlie écrasait tout le reste.

Il a finalement demandé, un peu curieux et je pensais vérifier si sa colère était justifiée : **"tu es un des enfants Cullen, n'est-ce pas?"**

J'ai hoché la tête : **"Oui monsieur, je suis Jasper"**

Sa colère est revenue en force et son visage a viré au cramoisi. Je décidai de lui envoyer une vague de calme. Me prendre une balle et devoir expliquer pourquoi je n'étais pas blessé ne me semblait pas être une bonne idée aujourd'hui. J'avais remarqué qu'il ne portait pas son arme mais qu'elle était accrochée près de la porte et qu'il la regardait du coin de l'œil.

Une fois qu'il eut repris des couleurs normales pour un humain, j'ai à nouveau demandé : **" Bella est-elle là monsieur, je suis en ville pour quelque jour et je voulais dire bonjour."**

Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'étais venu m'excuser d'avoir essayé de tuer sa fille. J'étais sur qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait entrer.

Je sais qu'elle a dit qu'elle m'avait pardonnée. Elle s'était assurée de dire à Alice et Carlisle qu'elle n'était pas en colère. Je doutais qu'elle soit en colère ou effrayé par moi parce que Bella avait toujours été étrange. Mais j'avais besoin de m'excuser et de le lui dire en face. Tant de chose s'était passées depuis son anniversaire il y a 4 mois. Je devais lui parler.

Charlie me fixait une seconde de plus, cherchant quoi répondre. Il était encore furieux et je continuais de l'aider à rester calme. Il était triste, tellement triste et je n'imaginais pas ce qui le rendait ainsi. Allait-elle bien? Je savais qu'elle était là, alors était-elle malade? Est-ce que l'un de ses amis était mort? Il était si terriblement triste.

**"Oui, elle est là, mais je ne sais pas si elle voudra te voir ou n'importe qui d'autre de ta **_**famille**_**."** il cracha le dernier mot.

Ok, donc il était en colère après toute la famille. Pourquoi Bella ne voudrait-elle pas nous voir ? Voyant la confusion sur mon visage, Charlie réalisait que je ne comprenais pas.

Il soupira et frotta son visage. **"Entre jasper, je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je vais voir si elle veut descendre."**

Sur ce, il ferma la porte derrière moi et parti à l'étage.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, je réalisai que ses épaules étaient voutées et qu'il semblait très fatigué, de larges cernes sous les yeux. Il se déplaçait lentement, comme un vieil homme. Il semblait même beaucoup plus âgé que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. D'accord, je le voyais seulement en ville ou quand j'allais chercher Alice chez Bella occasionnellement et bien qu'il soit déjà venu à la maison une fois, je ne le connaissais pas bien, mais mes yeux et ma mémoire étaient plus performant que ceux des humains. Il avait vieilli et perdu pas mal de poids, quelque chose allait vraiment mal.

Que voulait-il dire par "je suppose que ce n'est pas de ta faute"?

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas ma faute?

J'essayais de ne pas écouter la conversation, ou plutôt l'absence de conversation, à l'étage, mais impossible avec mon ouïe.

En haut des escaliers, Charlie à hésité. Son cœur et sa respiration était si lents, il dégageait de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Cela retint mon attention.

Il a frappé à la porte et attendu. Ses émotions sont devenues plus fortes et il est rentré après 2 ou 3 secondes. Ca ne m'a pas échappé quelle n'avait pas répondu et sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur n'ont pas changé au bruit soudain, qui, habituellement, surprendrait quelqu'un.

Je ne ressentais toujours pas ses émotions. Etrange! Avant que je n'aie le temps de penser à ce problème, Charlie parla :

"**Il y a un garçon en bas pour te voir."** Il savait mon nom mais a choisi ne pas lui dire. Encore bizarre. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit mon nom.

Aucune réponse.

**"Veux-tu descendre voir qui c'est?"** lui demanda-t-il, essayant de piquer sa curiosité je pense.

Toujours rien.

Alors que j'attendais, je remarquai que la maison était extrêmement propre, presque stérile, je pense qu'il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière sur quoique ce soit. Ce n'était pas typique pour une famille d'humains. J'étais déjà venu chez Bella avant et je n'avais jamais vu que c'était comme ça. Mais quelque chose d'autre semblait juste bizarre.

J'entendis le lit grincer dans la chambre de Bella, signifiant qu'il s'était assis avec elle. Mais pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas?

J'étais sur le point de monter quand il parla de nouveau :

**"Bella, tu as de la visite. Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé, soit tu descends, soit je le fait monter pour te voir."**

Sa fréquence cardiaque a un peu accéléré mais elle ne répond toujours pas. Est-elle malade? Je reniflai l'air pour y déceler un quelconque signe de maladie que je n'aurais pas remarqué mais rien à part l'odeur des nettoyants et l'arôme frais des humains.

Je sais que ma soif de sang n'est pas un problème, mais merde, je pense que j'ai reniflé un peu trop, le venin s'est accumulé dans ma bouche et j'a du l'avaler par à-coup.

Charlie commença à redescendre. Bella n'a jamais dit un mot et son cœur a repris un rythme normal. Si je ne le savais pas, je pourrai dire qu'elle dort, mais Charlie n'a jamais agi comme s'il essayait de la réveiller.

Je le fixai alors qu'il venait lentement dans les escaliers. Je remarquai son regard désespéré et la façon dont ses vêtements étaient froissés et grossièrement ajustés à son corps, il regardait surtout les escaliers en marchant. Etait-il malade? Je n'ai rien senti de ce que je peux dire, mais je ne peux pas sentir toutes les odeurs de maladies ou de médicaments, seulement certaines.

Il me regarda alors qu'il s'arrêtait au bas des escaliers.

**"Avant que je ne te laisse monter la voir, je dois te poser quelques questions, mon garçon. Viens t'asseoir au salon quelques minutes."**

Il était brusque dans sa demande mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tristesse et ses émotions dégageaient désespoir et nostalgie.

Que se passe-t-il? Je me le demandais mais je n'ai rien dit pour voir ce qu'il voulait savoir, même si j'avais une bonne idée d'une des questions qu'il avait, au moins.

Je le suivis au salon et m'assis dans le rocking-chair beige tandis qu'il se mettait dans un coin du vieux canapé fleuri orange et marron. Alors je le regardais patiemment, prêt à le calmer si sa colère contre moi revenait. J'écoutais aussi Bella mais pas de changement.

**"Pourquoi es-tu ici?"** commença Charlie. Mais avant que je n'aie pu répondre, il continua avec ses questions.

**"Est-ce qu'**_**IL**_** va passer aussi?"** demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de colère.

**"As-tu une idée de ce que nous avons traversé depuis que toi et ta famille êtes partis?"** Il rugissait mais essayait de garder une voix basse que Bella ne pourrait entendre.

Il était devenu rouge à nouveau et crachait des mots comme parti... personne...aide...mort. Ok, maintenant il avait toute mon attention. Quelqu'un était mort? Je le calmais une nouvelle fois. Quand il respira normalement, e commençai à répondre à ses questions et à lui en poser.

**"Monsieur, je suis juste venu m'occuper de quelques affaires chez mes parents et je suis venu seul. Personne n'est avec moi donc personne ne passera ici."** Déclarai-je calmement m'assurant de bien mettre l'accent sur le fait que je sois seul.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et posai ma question.

**"Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur? Il est arrivé quelque chose? Est-ce que Bella va bien?"** demandai-je encore, calmement et poliment. Je voulais vraiment la voir et obtenir des réponses.

Il me regarda de nouveau, l'air hébété. Comme si je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait. Sa colère commençait à augmenter alors j'ai juste maintenu une vague de calme sur lui. Mais j'avais besoin de réponses, de savoir que Bella allait bien. Nous étions partis donc elle devrait vivre pleinement et heureuse, mais si quelque chose n'allait pas, je devais savoir.

Finalement, il soupira et frotta son visage de ses mains.

**"Bella"** il fit une pause. **"Bella a"** il s'arrêta.

Il me regarda et sa colère augmenta malgré le calme que j'envoyais. Comment faisait-il ça? Je n'ai jamais été en incapacité de contrôler quelqu'un, Jamais.

**"Tout est de SA faute!"** cria-t-il. **"Il lui a brisé le cœur! Il l'a laissé dans les bois pour mourir! Il n'a pas pris la peine d'écrire ou d'appeler! Il NE L'A JAMAIS AIMEE!"** Ses cris devinrent aigus à la fin de sa tirade.

Puis le chef de la police se mit à pleuré. Ses larmes coulaient librement et il essayait de sortir d'autres mots. Sa colère avait presque complètement disparue, remplacée par le désespoir.

**"Elle est...morte...à l'intérieur...je ...ne peux pas...l'aider"** hoqueta-t-il.

Je me suis assis, assommé. Ma famille avait causé ce chagrin? Et que voulait-il dire "Il l'a laissé dans les bois pour mourir"? Edward ne l'aurait pas abandonnée dans la forêt, si? Je savais qu'il n'avait aucun contact, aucun de nous n'était supposé en avoir avec elle. L'enfer, je ne devais pas être là mais il le fallait.

Enfin, il l'aimait. Je pense que je pouvais comprendre pourquoi il disait qu'il ne l'avait jamais aimée, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais recontactée. Mais il a dit qu'elle était "morte à l'intérieur". Ca ne peut pas être bon.

Ca ne peut pas être bon du tout.

**"Monsieur, je ne comprends pas que qui est arrivé?"** je savais que je risquais de l'enrager et il était encore à sangloter sur le canapé mais je devais savoir.

Sa tristesse était écrasante. J'espérais peut-être que ça cesserait un peu avec mes questions.

Il me regarda, les yeux rougis, et renifla comme un enfant. Il prit un mouchoir dans sa poche arrière et se moucha. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, pensant à ce qu'il était sur le point de me dire. J'avoue que je devenais de plus en plus nerveux.

Edward ne nous a jamais rien dit de sa rupture avec Bella. Il nous a rejoint à New York après que nous soyons partis et est resté 2 ou 3 semaines. Il a décidé de "s'occuper de quelques affaires", nous avons tous pensé qu'il retournerait vers Bella mais il a déclaré qu'il ne ferait jamais ça et qu'aucun de nous ne le devrait non plus. Il a dit à Alice ne plus regarder son future ou le sien. Il a dit vouloir être seul. J'étais heureux parce qu'il déprimait toute la famille ce qui voulait dire que j'étais, à cette époque, le vampire le plus déprimé des Etats-Unis.

Charlie se calma et à commença à me raconté toute l'histoire, tout en regardant fixement le sol.

**" Il l'a quittée dans la forêt la nuit où vous êtes partis. Il a rompu avec elle dans les bois et l'a laissée là, perdue. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir et nous avons organisé les recherches. Finalement, des gamins de la réserve sont venus aider et l'un d'entre eux l'a retrouvée. Elle était seule dans la forêt sombre depuis 11 heures."** Il me regarda.

**"11 heures dont la majeur partie sous la pluie. Le savais-tu? Qu'il l'avait laissée dans les bois?"**

Je n'étais pas sur devoir répondre mais après quelques secondes je réalisai qu'il attendait. Je ne savais juste pas quoi dire, j'étais sidéré.

**"Non Monsieur, il ne nous a rien dit à propos de la rupture, juste qu'il l'avait fait."**

J'étais si étonné que c'est sorti à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement, mais assez fort pour que Charlie l'entende et continue.

**" Pendant des semaines, elle était quasiment dans un état catatonique,"** il parlait en regardant le plancher et plus doucement mais je pouvais l'entendre bien sur **"j'avais peur, j'allais devoir l'hospitaliser mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai appelé sa mère et lui ai demandé de venir. Je ne voulais pas perdre ma petite fille, mais je l'avais déjà perdue, dans son état."**

Je pouvais sentir les larmes salées qui coulaient de ses yeux et il n'a rien fait pour y échapper.

**"Quand Renée est arrivée, nous lui avons dit qu'elle partait en Floride et elle s'est levée en rage. Bella n'avait jamais crié comme elle l'a fait ce jour-là. Je ne peux pas dire que j'étais désolé pour ça" **a-t-il dit avec un sourire tordu, **"J'étais content de lui avoir fait faire quelque chose, bouger, parler, crier, hurle, ça changeait. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle a balancé les vêtements qu'on avait emballé pour elle partout dans la chambre et s'est mise à pleurer."**

Il essuya ses larmes, hoquetant légèrement sans cesse.

**"Je pensais qu'elle irait mieux. Elle a pleuré pendant une semaine, Renée est restée et a pris soin d'elle durant cette semaine. Quand elle a arrêté de pleurer, elle est retournée à l'école. Depuis c'est une bonne élève, ils lui ont permis de récupérer. Elle n'y avait pas été pendant un mois."**

Il me jeta un regard. Je le fixai attentivement, attendant qu'il continue avec la connerie qu'était devenue la vie de Bella.

**"Elle allait à l'école, elle a quitté son travail chez les Newton et je n'ai plus abordé le sujet. J'aurai peut-être du. Elle a cessé de m'accompagner diner, elle mange à peine, dort à peine."**

Ses yeux torturés fixaient mes yeux dorés alors qu'il poursuivait :

**" Elle fait des cauchemars, tous les jours, elle crie, sans cesse."**

Ces mots étaient comme un poids mort sur mon cœur froid et mort. C'était le temps présent, pas le passé. Elle avait encore ces problèmes. Je comprends maintenant.

Il l'a brisée.

Il ne sait pas qu'il l'a fait. Il a pensé qu'elle continuerait comme une ado normale. Mais quand Bella a-t-elle jamais été ordinaire? Je suis si abasourdi que je ne sais pas s'il faut être en colère après Edward pour avoir brisé Bella ou être triste pour elle et son père. Je décidai que je devais voir Bella avant de pouvoir le dire.

Attendons.

Il l'a laissée dans les bois? Pendant 11 heures sous la pluie? Quel BORDEL! Ok je vais officiellement botter le cul de ce con arrogant. C'est une chose de rompre avec sa petite amie mais c'en est une autre de la laissé coincée et perdue dans les bois.

J'avais encore plus besoin de voir Bella maintenant. Je me demande si Carlisle sait ce qu'il a fait?

Je regardais Charlie pour voir s'il allait continuer. Il essuyait ses larmes.

**"Elle s'est vraiment rattrapé à l'école. Elle n'a plus d'amis. Ils ont cessé d'appeler, ils ont cessé d'essayer. Ses professeurs disent qu'elle répond si on lui pose une question mais elle ne dit jamais rien volontairement. Elle connait toujours les bonnes réponses mais ses profs diraient qu'elle ne fait même pas attention. Ils disent qu'elle regarde dans le vide. Ils ont tous suggéré que je l'emmène consulter mais je ne peux pas le faire pour elle. Elle veut seulement aller à l'école. Elle ne va plus à l'épicerie. Quand elle n'es pas à l'école, elle reste dans son lit, à regarder le plafond."**

**"Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, elle ne me dit rien. Renée à prévu de revenir le mois prochain pour vois si Bella repartirait avec elle en Floride, elle ne le sait pas. S'il te plaît, ne lui dit rien. Je crois qu'elle attend **_**SON**_** retour."**

J'ai remarqué qu'il ne dit pas le nom d'Edward. Maintenant, je l'appellerai Fuckward!

Charlie se leva, je suivis donc une seconde après.

**"Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fera en te voyant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Mais si te voir change quelque chose alors je vais laisser faire. Mais, quoique tu fasses, surtout ne dit pas SON nom. Elle ne le supporte pas."**

Il me donna un coup d'œil sévère mais n'en expliqua davantage.

Il partit vers les escaliers sans un mot. Que voulez-vous répondre à ça? Je hochai la tête, indiquant que j'avais compris son avertissement et je montai lentement les escaliers.

**"Première porte à droite"** me dit-il comme j'avançais.

Je dois admettre que j'étais nerveux. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle aille plus mal. Je savais que Charlie me laissait être là parce qu'il ne savait pas la tournure que prendraient les choses. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que je devrais être ici. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'étais juste venu m'excuser. Je devais encore le faire mais plus seulement parce que j'avais essayé de la tuer à son anniversaire. Non. C'était aussi pour l'avoir quittée, pour le fait que Fuckward l'ait abandonné dans les bois.

Ouais, il va perdre un morceau de son corps la prochaine fois que je le verrai. Rien ne me fait peur, mais j'étais effrayé de rentrer dans cette chambre. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'Edward pouvait être un batard sans cœur mais je suppose que j'avais tord. J'étais devant la porte. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur étaient lents et réguliers.

J'espérais à moitié qu'elle dorme ainsi je pourrai partir et ne pas la déranger. Peut-être revenir demain après avoir réfléchi à tout ça.

Je frappai à la porte. Pas de réponse.

**"Entre"** hurla Charlie depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Je saisis doucement la poignée et la tourna. J'ouvrai la porte, l'odeur de Bella flottait dans la pièce. Pas de changement. Elle ne vit pas que j'étais là.

J'entrai doucement et remarquai que la chambre, comme le reste de la maison, était très propre. Je supposai que c'était la seule autre chose que faisait Bella. Nettoyer. Sa chambre semblait vide cependant, pas comme celle d'une ado ordinaire. Les murs étaient nus, elle avait une bibliothèque avec du bric-à-brac dessus mais aucun livre et plusieurs étagères vides. Elle aimait lire. Mais les seuls livres que je voyais dans sa chambre étaient ses manuels scolaires sur son bureau.

Elle était sur le lit, me tournant le dos et je notai qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Elle avait une silhouette agréable avant. Maintenant même ses fesses semblaient maigres. Je n'étais pas sur de devoir passer du côté auquel elle faisait face pour voir si elle dormait ou juste l'appeler.

Je choisis la dernière option.

**"Bella?"** dis-je doucement.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas la réveiller. Elle ne répondait pas donc je décidai de vérifier si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou pas. Je contournai prudemment le pied du lit pour aller de l'autre côté. Elle était réveillée. Son regard marron, plat m'a transpercé. Je réalisai, à ce moment, que je ne pouvais ressentir aucune émotion venant d'elle. Je les cherchais dans la chambre. Ses yeux étaient verrouillés aux miens.

Ses yeux racontaient la même histoire que Charlie. Elle était brisée. Son âme était brisé, pas que son cœur. C'était déchirant de voir l'absence d'éclat dans ses yeux. Son visage était jaunâtre avec de profonds cercles violets sus les yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plats et ternes, comme ses yeux. Aucun éclat. Sa peau semblait sèche et pâle, même comme du papier. Elle était trop maigre, ses os ressortaient de partout. Elle avait l'air plus morte que vivante.

Autre le fait de me regarder fixement, elle n'avait toujours pas fait attention à moi. Nous nous regardâmes l'un l'autre pendant une minute environ avant que j'essaye à nouveau.

**"Bella?"**

Elle me fixait simplement. J'avais le sentiment que peut-être elle n'était pas sure que ce soit réel. Je commençai donc à lui parler.

**"Bella? C'est moi, Jasper. Je suis là. Je suis là, seul."**

Je figurai qu'il était mieux qu'elle sache qu'elle ne verrait personne d'autre. Sa respiration et ses battements de cœur commencèrent à augmenter. Je continuai à lui parler, espérant obtenir une réponse. Charlie à dit qu'elle répondait si on lui posait une question directement.

**"Bella? Comment vas-tu Darlin'? Je suis en ville pour quelques jours et je me demandais si tu voulais passer le temps? "**

Je laissai mon accent du sud s'affirmer. Généralement, les dames l'apprécient.

Elle haletait presque maintenant et son cœur accélérait mais elle restait à me fixer en silence. Je n'étais pas certain de devoir essayer, ou non, de la calmer avant qu'elle ne se mette à hyper ventiler. Je décidai d'attendre une minute. De toutes façons, je n'étais pas sure que ça marche, je ne ressentais toujours rien. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était énervant.

**"Bella, ton père m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Je suis tellement navré Darlin'! Nous n'en avions aucune idée. Edward nous avait demandé..."**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Elle poussa un cri épouvantable et enroula ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle recula contre la tête de lit et commença à se balancer sur elle-même. Elle regardait droit devant dans le vide. Charlie arriva en courrant dans la chambre.

**"Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti, Il est parti,"** murmura-t-elle à plusieurs reprises.

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"** demanda-t-il frénétiquement et furieusement.

Il me foudroya et je suis sur à cet instant, que si le regard pouvait tuer un vampire, je serai six pieds sous terre. Il s'assit sur le lit et a pris Bella dans ses bras. Elle le repoussa et se balança plus rapidement, répétant son mantra.

Je regardai, hébété, les yeux grands ouverts, comme cette magnifique créature était devenue une coquille d'humain vide.

**"Que s'est-il passé?"** grogna Charlie après moi.

**"J'ai essayé de lui parlé, pour qu'elle me reconnaisse. Je lui ai dit que vous m'aviez parlé. J'ai essayé de lui expliqué qu'E..."**

Charlie rétrécit ses yeux vers moi, je me suis tu, et je réalisai ce que j'avais fait. J'ai prononcé _SON_ nom. OH MERDE! Il m'avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Quel con!

**"Oh",** fut tout ce que je pus dire.

**"Attends-moi en bas, s'il te plaît"** me demanda Charlie, les dents serrées.

Je hochai la tête et descendis. Ho Mon Dieu! Mais que s'est-il passé ici? Je vais tuer Fuckward! Il ferait mieux d'espérer qu'Alice vérifie son futur parce qu'il ne va plus en avoir un très longtemps. Ce n'est pas rompre avec quelqu'un, c'est le briser. Qu'a-t-il fait? Ce n'est pas normal. Alice et moi avons rompu après près d'un demi-siècle, nous pensions être des âmes sœurs mais aucun de nous n'a connu ça.

Bien sur, nous avons tous les deux été blessés mais nous avons juste réalisé que ça ne marchait pas entre nous. C'était réciproque, et elle a pleuré, mais je suis resté fort et je l'ai soutenue alors qu'elle a sangloté durant toute une journée. Mais Bella, elle, a pleuré pendant une semaine. Elle semble plus morte que vivante. Elle ne parle pas, ne mange pas, ne dort pas. Elle est à peine humaine.

Je suis retourné m'asseoir au salon où Charlie et moi avions discuté. J'écoutais, alors qu'il était en haut à essayer de la calmer et elle continuait de répéter "il est parti". Je me sens tellement coupable de lui avoir causé plus de peine. Je n'aurais pas du venir, je n'aurais rien du dire. J'aurai simplement du partir quand elle n'a pas répondu après que je l'ai appelée. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai fait pire. Et malgré la peur et la tristesse dans ses yeux quand j'ai dit son nom, je n'ai encore rien ressenti d'elle.

J'avais l'habitude de la ressentir avant. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Est-elle réellement morte à l'intérieur? Me bloque-t-elle? Si c'est le cas, comment? Est-ce la même raison pour laquelle Fuckward ne peut pas lire en elle? Je pensais à appeler Carlisle pour lui parler de ça. Ils savent que je suis en vacances mais pas que je suis ici. Et ils ne savent rien à propos de Bella non plus. Je pense qu'ils doivent savoir.

Charlie vint environ 5 minutes plus tard. J'écoutais et Bella scandait encore "il est parti" mais sa respiration et son cœur avaient ralenti. Charlie rentra dans le salon, les yeux braqués sur moi. Sa colère n'était pas aussi forte que lorsque je suis arrivé mais définitivement dirigée contre moi et pas seulement parce que je suis un Cullen. J'ai salement merdé.

**"Bon?"** grogna Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, comme vous avez pu le voir, la fiction est publiée 2 fois, par l'auteur et par la traductrice ce qui pose quelques questionnements et confusions.  
C'est pour cela qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, nous avons toutes les 2 décidé que la traduction sera postée sur le profile de la traductrice, Emilie0611

www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6544361/1/Saving_Bella_TRADUCTION_FR

Merci de nous suivre et à très vite pour la suite!

Mynxi et Emilie


End file.
